


Happy B-Day, Yuri

by Dzeta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, Birthday, Birthday Sex, M/M, Yaoi, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzeta/pseuds/Dzeta
Summary: Yuri tiene muy claro lo que quiere de regalo de cumpleaños. Ha estado esperando por eso desde que tenía dieciséis. Ahora no dejará que nada ni nadie se interponga entre él y su objetivo.





	Happy B-Day, Yuri

La casa de Nikolai Plisetsky era pequeña pero muy acogedora.

Yuri no había querido celebrar su cumpleaños número dieciocho en ningún otro lugar a pesar de que Lilia y Yakov habían insistido en organizar una gran fiesta en casa de la ex prima ballerina del Bolshoi, esto para invitar a algunos potenciales patrocinadores con los que el ruso podría colaborar en un futuro no muy lejano (y es que había varias marcas que, aprovechando que Yuri cumplía la mayoría de edad, estaban muy interesadas en tenerlo no solo como la imagen de sus líneas de ropa deportiva sino también como el modelo que encabezara el lanzamiento de una nueva línea de slips).

Pero, tal como he dicho antes, Yuri no había querido pasar su cumpleaños en ningún otro lugar que no fuera la casa de su abuelo. Y tampoco había querido la presencia de ninguna persona ajena a su pequeña familia. No extraños, no prensa, no patrocinadores. Solo su abuelo, Lilia, Yakov, Potya y, por supuesto, Otabek.

Así que ahí estaban.

Hacía rato ya que la mitad de la tarta de cumpleaños había quedado abandonada sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina junto a un montón de serpentinas de colores y velas apagadas manchadas con crema sabor limón. La otra mitad de la tarta ya había cumplido su cometido de satisfacer el hambre de Yuri, Otabek y Yakov, y el antojo por lo dulce de Nikolai y Lilia. Y ahora todos, salvo Yuri, se hallaban cómodamente sentados en los sillones de la sala mientras el rubio rompía una envoltura de regalo tras otra.

Cuando llegó el turno del regalo de Otabek, Yuri rasgó el papel con evidente entusiasmo, y luego se levantó de sobre la alfombra y saltó sobre su novio kazajo plantándole un beso emocionado en los labios como muestra de agradecimiento por los auriculares de última gama y los zapatos estampados.

Yuri lo besó hasta que el carraspeo en la garganta de Nikolai se hizo bastante sonoro. Y es que si bien Nikolai había aceptado la relación de los dos jóvenes, lo cierto es que aún no se acostumbraba a presenciar las escenas de besos y caricias entre ellos. No es que los rechazara o que estuviera en contra, Nikolai sabía que Otabek hacía feliz a su nieto y eso era lo único que a él le importaba, simplemente pasaba que aún necesitaba más tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

Y si Nikolai necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a los besos y caricias entre ellos, ya pueden imaginar ustedes, pequeños animalitos del bosque, los _años_ que el hombre iba a necesitar para hacerse a la idea de Yuri y Otabek solos en una habitación teniendo sexo.

Desde luego, así se los hizo saber el mismo día en que su nieto y Otabek le anunciaron que eran pareja y que estaban saliendo, y conminó especialmente al kazajo a que mantuviera sus manos lejos de Yuri en lo que se refería al sexo hasta que él lograra sentirse cómodo con la idea.

De más está decir que, luego de recuperarse de su estupefacción, aquel Yuri de dieciséis años imploró casi de rodillas a su abuelo que no les pidiera eso. Pero Otabek, que respetaba muchísimo al hombre, estuvo dispuesto a prometerle que no tendría sexo con Yuri mientras Nikolai no le concediera su venia.

Al escuchar esa promesa Yuri había pateado, gritado, arrojado cosas y conjurado cuanta maldición conocía en ruso, kazajo, español y chino mandarín porque sabía bien que eso solo auguraba _años_ de abstinencia para él.

Y, efectivamente, desde sus dieciséis hasta sus dieciocho la maldita abstinencia era todo lo que Yuri tenía y ya estaba más que cansado de ella.  

Porque sí, pajaritas y pajaritos, Yuri Plisetsky había llegado virgen a su cumpleaños número dieciocho –o tan virgen como era posible después de haber tenido varias sesiones de _practica_ con su dildo tamaño jumbo adquirido vía FedEx express–, gracias a que Otabek era un hombre de palabra y se negaba a tocarlo más allá de los besos y los abrazos alegando que no deseaba traicionar la confianza que Nikolai había puesto en él.

Ah, pero eso, queridos animalitos míos, ocurría así porque Otabek siempre había sido demasiado cuidadoso en no quedarse a solas en una habitación con Yuri. Después de todo, el kazajo no era de piedra y había que ser ciego o un completo imbécil para no darse cuenta que Yuri por si solo era una tentación demasiado grande.

Así que, para no caer en la tentación y faltar a su promesa hecha a Nikolai, Otabek siempre había evitado dormir donde Yuri.

Siempre.

Salvo esta vez. Porque esta vez Yuri lo había planeado todo para, al fin, disfrutar de las mieles del buen sexo junto a Otabek.

En primer lugar había movido los hilos para que el kazajo no hallara habitación disponible en ningún hotel obligándolo así a quedarse con ellos en la casa –de algo tenían que servirle los contactos y las influencias con las que contaba por ser una estrella del patinaje en franco ascenso–.

En segundo lugar..., en segundo lugar tuvo que hacer algo que nunca habría hecho si su abuelito Nikolai le hubiera dejado otra opción, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Y es que, según lo dictaban sus locas y alborotadas hormonas, situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

Así que ahora lo único que le quedaba era seguir adelante con su plan pues los efectos del potente somnífero que Yuri había puesto en la bebida de su abuelo ya comenzaban a notarse en él cuando estaba de pie en la puerta de la casa despidiendo y deseando buenas noches a Lilia y Yakov.

—Nikolai ¿se siente bien, señor? —preguntó Otabek preocupado al verlo arrastrar los pies y trastabillar en su camino hacia el armario.

—Estoy bien, muchacho. Solo necesito… dormir —dijo el hombre sacando un montón de mantas de una gaveta. Luego, dando un gran bostezo, le hizo señas a Yuri quien se apresuró a tomar las mantas y a extenderlas sobre el sofá largo—. Yo me quedaré aquí esta noche. Otabek, tú dormirás en mi habitación. Yuratchka, tú…

—Lo sé, abuelo, dormiré en mi cuarto. Solo.  

—Muy bien —asintió Nikolai—. Vayan a descansar. Otabek…

—Diga, señor.

—No olvides tu promesa, muchacho —balbuceó el abuelo mientras dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el sofá.

Yuri rodó los ojos con fastidio cuando vio a Otabek afirmar con una expresión bastante seria al tiempo que Nikolai sonreía, le palmeaba el hombro, y decía _Buen, chico_ , sin embargo, una chispa de alegría se encendió dentro de él al ver que, apenas pegó la cabeza a la almohada, el abuelo ya dormía profundamente.

Contento, Yuri le acomodó los pies sobre el sofá y, con ayuda de Otabek, le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con otra manta para que no pasara frío durante la noche.

Luego, sin decir nada, Yuri apagó las luces y ambos jóvenes hicieron el camino hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Yuri este se giró hacia Otabek, le sonrió y, jugando su primera carta, dijo:

—El abuelo tiene el sueño muy pesado. Seguro dormirá profundamente toda la noche… ¿Quieres entrar y dormir conmigo?

Otabek tragó saliva. Los ojos verdes estaban fijos en él y Yuri sonreía todo lo inocentemente que podía. Pero el kazajo conocía demasiado bien al ruso y sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa angelical había un montón de intenciones secretas. Sabía que, si se dejaba llevar por Yuri y accedía, estaría traicionando la confianza de Nikolai; y esa parte de él que era gobernada por su estricto sentido del deber le gritó que no debía ceder, que debía ser fuerte y resistir.

Así que, haciendo acopio de toda su determinación, negó rotundamente.

—Yura, no creas que no sé lo que pretendes, pero tu abuelo confía en mí. Le hice una promesa y no pienso decepcionarlo.

—Pero, Otabek…

—Entra ya y descansa. Nos veremos por la mañana.

Y diciendo y haciendo Otabek se apresuró a abrir la puerta de Yuri, y con un movimiento suave lo empujó hacia dentro de la habitación susurrando un rápido _Buenas noches_.

El dormitorio de Nikolai se hallaba frente al de Yuri, así que el rubio ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de protestar porque cuando se dio cuenta Otabek ya había huido hacia allí y había cerrado su puerta. Sin embargo, Yuri no se amilanó por eso, al contrario, sonrió tranquilo y se dispuso a seguir con su plan.

Otabek iba a caer esa noche o él dejaría de llamarse Yuri Plisetsky.

Así pues, confiado, tomó su cepillo dental y con sigilo salió de su habitación rumbo al sanitario. Una vez ahí se lavó los dientes, luego se desnudó completamente, y para no andar caminando por ahí sin nada de ropa encima tomó una bata del pequeño armario que se hallaba debajo del lavabo y se la puso.

Después de eso salió del ahí y cuando estuvo de nuevo en su habitación caminó hacia su ropero, buscó la llave del único cajón con cerradura, lo abrió y del fondo de este sacó su caja secreta. De ahí tomó un tubo de lubricante a medio usar y su dildo favorito.

Entonces, con una sonrisa en la cara, caminó hacia su cama, se tumbó sobre el colchón y mordiendo su almohada se acomodó como bien sabía y procedió a dilatarse muy concienzudamente mientras se recreaba imaginando que eran los dedos gruesos de Otabek y su lengua cálida la que lo acariciaban ahí abajo.

* * *

Una vez que se sintió debidamente listo –y lo suficientemente recuperado de las intensas sensaciones que la preparación previa le había dejado–, Yuri se levantó de la cama. Con mucho sigilo abrió su puerta y asomó la cabeza.

Si sus cálculos no le fallaban aún no pasaba de la media noche.

La luz de la lámpara que se hallaba justo delante de la casa se filtraba a través de las vaporosas cortinas e iluminaba la pequeña sala llegando incluso hasta el mismo pasillo, y el único sonido que flotaba en el aire eran los sonoros ronquidos de Nikolai.

Yuri sonrió al escucharlos mientras con pasos cautelosos cruzaba el estrecho corredor rumbo a la habitación frente a la suya.

Cuando estaba por alcanzar el pomo de la puerta de Otabek un escandaloso maullido sonó detrás de él dándole un susto de muerte y poniéndole el corazón a mil.

—¡Potya! —exclamó en un susurro al volver la cabeza y mirar a su gata plantada en medio del pasillo mirándolo con sus acusadores ojillos, mismos que brillaban como dos enormes lunas.

El animalito volvió a maullar.

—Shhhhh ¡calla! ¡Vas a despertar al abuelo! —siseó Yuri apresurándose a levantarla del suelo.

Con prisa pero sin perder la cautela entró con ella a su habitación y dirigiéndose directamente a la ventana la abrió con todas las negras intenciones de lanzarla hacia afuera pero Potya, conociéndolo como lo conocía, no se dejó echar sino que aferró sus garritas a las solapas de la bata que Yuri llevaba y luchó con él desgarrándolas furiosamente.

—Vamos, Potya… ¡No me hagas esto ahora!—le rogó, pero la gatita maulló aún más sonoramente— ¡Tengo una oportunidad de oro para estar con Otabek esta noche y no puedo permitir que lo arruines! Así que… perdóname por hacer esto —susurró quitándosela de encima con esfuerzo y lanzándola sin miramiento alguno hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

Luego, sin detenerse a sentir pesadumbre por lo que acababa de hacer, cerró la ventana y volvió de nuevo al pasillo.

En menos de lo que dura un suspiro su mano estaba de nuevo sobre el pomo de la puerta de Otabek. Su respiración estaba levemente agitada cuando lo giró pero, calmándose, entró sin hacer apenas ruido.

Otabek dormía tranquilamente.

Al acercarse a la cama, Yuri encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y durante un minuto entero se dedicó únicamente a mirarlo con ojos ávidos. Y es que nunca lo había visto tan hermoso como en ese momento. Llevaba puesto el delgado pantalón de pijama pero no la camisa, y tampoco se había cubierto con la frazada, así que el rubio tenía ante sí la deliciosa vista de su torso moreno e increíblemente marcado.

Sin poder contenerse, Yuri acercó su mano y deslizó despacio su dedo índice a lo largo y ancho de los tonificados músculos sintiendo que comenzaba a salivar y que su respiración volvía a agitarse simplemente por tocarlo así.

Y, de pronto, no supo en qué momento pasó de estar junto a la cama y tocar a su novio solo con sus dedos a estar sobre Otabek y hacer que sus labios le salpicaran de besos pequeñitos el pecho, los brazos y los abdominales. Pero no le importaba saberlo siquiera. Estaba tan concentrado disfrutando lo que hacía que no se detuvo hasta que escuchó la voz desconcertada del kazajo llamándolo y sintió sus manos sujetándolo para alejarlo de él.

—Beka, no… No me alejes —protestó tratando de alcanzarlo con sus labios nuevamente.

—Yura, espera ¿qué haces?

—¿Que qué hago?¿No es evidente? Otabek, estoy aquí porque quiero un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Qué? Ya te di un regalo... Espera, ¿estás desnudo?

—No es ese el regalo que quiero y lo sabes. Y, sí, estoy desnudo —respondió Yuri echándose sobre él y abrazándose a su cuerpo sin descaro alguno.

—Yura…

—¡Beka, déjame sentirte, por favor!—gimoteó, importándole un vil rábano que su ruego sonara desesperado. Luego, frunciendo el entrecejo y endureciendo la mirada, agregó: —Ya soy mayor de edad, no necesitas el consentimiento de nadie para esto… Solo el mío, y estoy diciendo _Sí_. Vamos, sé que tú también lo quieres… Se te nota.

—Yuri, eso no es…

—No digas que no, maldito mentiroso. Estás duro.

Otabek se sobresaltó. Por supuesto que estaba duro. Desde que despertó y sintió los suaves labios de Yuri besándolo, su cuerpo entero había reaccionado de inmediato ante la cercanía del rubio y las sensaciones que le estaba provocando con el simple roce de su boca.

En un inició Otabek pensó que estaba soñando, creyó que se trataba de otro de esos sueños eróticos donde Yuri siempre era el protagonista. Pero no, no era un sueño. Yuri de verdad estaba ahí, sobre él, completamente desnudo y terriblemente hermoso, ansioso y enojado. Estaba ahí, asaltando su boca con besos arrebatadores mientras con la mano apretaba su pene efectivamente endurecido. Estaba ahí, sobre él, pidiéndole sexo con cada una de sus atrevidas acciones.  

Otabek sabía que no debía, que era una locura, que tenía que resistir porque le había hecho una promesa a Nikolai.

Ah, pero Yuri lo besaba y lo tocaba con tanto anhelo…

Otabek no era estúpido. Entendía que Yuri lo había acorralado, sabía que de algún modo había logrado que él no hallara hospedaje en ningún hotel para que no tuviera más opción que pasar la noche en la casa, y sospechaba que algo había hecho para mantener a Nikolai al margen de todo para, al final, tenerlo exactamente como lo tenía ahora: a su merced y a punto de ceder.

Porque sí, Otabek estaba a punto de ceder. Con cada beso ansioso y con cada caricia atrevida Yuri le estaba pidiendo sexo, y él _quería_ dárselo. El sexo, sus besos, su cuerpo entero, oh, claro que quería entregarle todo eso… E iba a dárselo.

Que Nikolai Plisetsky lo perdonara pero ya no podía soportar más.

—Está bien, Yura… Detente, para —susurró el kazajo alejándose de esos labios suaves y tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras buscaba apartar los ávidos dedos de Yuri de su pene erecto—. Lo haremos…, pero no en la cama de tu abuelo. Vamos a tu habitación.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yuri al escucharlo.

Inmediatamente bajó de la cama y se apresuró a recuperar la bata que había quedado tirada en el suelo, se la echó encima, y luego tomó la mano de Otabek quien lo siguió en silencio. Cruzaron el pasillo muy sigilosamente, escuchando los acompasados ronquidos de Nikolai, y entraron al cuarto del rubio cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Fue en ese momento que ambos dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos. En lo que dura un parpadeo la escasa ropa que vestían quedó tirada por ahí, y luego… Luego Otabek perdió la noción del tiempo entre los brazos de Yuri.

Se besaron durante minutos enteros, rodando sobre la cama, mientras las manos de cada uno reconocían el cuerpo del otro entre gemidos ahogados. En cierto momento Yuri se separó de Otabek y empujándolo de espaldas al colchón le sonrió e hizo una seña con la mano para que guardara silencio. Entonces se encorvó sobre él y con su boca Yuri comenzó a hacer maravillas con el pene semi erecto del kazajo.

Otabek jalaba aire con dificultad mientras trataba de contener los gemidos que luchaban por escapar del fondo de su garganta. Yuri era muy hábil con su lengua y en muy poco tiempo lo puso completamente rígido. Cuando Otabek estaba a punto de pedirle que se apartara porque ya se sentía a nada de estallar, Yuri se alejó y se acomodó de rodillas sobre él atrapando su cuerpo entre sus piernas.

—Espera, Yuri, ¿qué vas a…?

—Voy a montarte. He querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. No te preocupes—añadió, inclinándose un poco sobre él cuando vio que los ojos del kazajo lo miraban como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza—. Estoy más que preparado para recibirte —y le hizo una seña para que mirara hacia la mesita de noche, donde descansaban el tubo de lubricante y el dildo.

Los ojos de Otabek se ensancharon a causa de la sorpresa pero Yuri solo sonrió y lo besó para luego colocarse en posición.

Despacio, con la mano derecha el rubio bombeó un poco el muy endurecido pene del kazajo, este siseó y entonces Yuri comenzó a introducirlo en su cuerpo poco a poco mientras Otabek jadeaba bajito por la placentera presión que ello le generaba. Trató de contener la avalancha de jadeos concentrándose en masturbar a Yuri lentamente, pero cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse sobre él y a gemir su nombre quedito al tiempo que empezaba a marcar un ritmo más constante, el kazajo sintió que empezaba a perder el control.

Y más todavía cuando Yuri empezó a ganar velocidad y de sus labios entreabiertos salían gemidos complacidos y entrecortados.

—Sí, así… así, Otabek… Oh, diablos-mmm… Feliz… cumpleaños a… mí —susurró Yuri enterrando las uñas en el pecho de su novio mientras el ritmo se desbocaba.

A partir de ese momento todo se volvió una vorágine de sensaciones indescriptibles, al grado en que Otabek ya no sabía dónde acababa él e iniciaba Yuri.

Placer y más placer era todo lo que ambos podían sentir y lo único que podían hacer era intentar no gritar para no despertar al abuelo.

Pero todo lo que estaban sintiendo era demasiado. Más que demasiado. Y la cama golpeando una y otra vez contra la pared no ayudaba en nada para guardar el secreto de lo que estaban haciendo. Hasta que al fin el tormento de tan increíble placer acabó cuando los dos estallaron compartiendo juntos su primer orgasmo; mordiéndose los labios y cubriendo sus bocas tratando de no hacer más ruido del necesario.

Y así, agotado, Yuri se dejó caer sobre el pecho manchado de semen de Otabek.

Aún respiraba agitadamente pero sonreía sin importarle que su cara y su pecho se embarraran con semen. La mano grande del kazajo acarició los cabellos rubios y Yuri cerró los ojos. Pero un momento después volvió a abrirlos, grandes y asustados, cuando el pomo de su puerta crujió y unos golpecitos empezaron a sonar sobre la madera mientras la voz de Nikolai Plisetsky lo llamaba desde el otro lado.

Asustadísimo, Yuri se puso en pie como un relámpago y sin mediar palabra con Otabek lo empujó hacia el suelo pateándolo con afán.

—¡Rapido, rápido!¡Escóndete debajo de la cama! —susurró, dándole una última patada para luego lanzarse sobre su mesita de noche y tomar el tubo de lubricante y el dildo.

Escondió ambas cosas en el cesto de la ropa sucia y tomó de ahí una camiseta con la que se limpió los restos de semen de la cara y el pecho, luego la arrojó a un rincón, y corrió por la habitación buscando su bata.

—¡Yuratchka!

—¡Un momento, abuelo, ya voy! —gritó con la voz horriblemente aguda.

Maldiciendo jaló la estúpida bata que estaba debajo de un escritorio, se la puso y corrió hacia la puerta.

Dejando escapar el aire se acomodó el pelo con las manos y entonces abrió asomando únicamente la cabeza.

De pie frente a su puerta el abuelo Nikolai lo miraba con los ojos cargados de sueño. En sus brazos llevaba a Potya, quien también miraba a Yuri con sus enormes ojos azules.

—¿Qué pasa, abuelito?

—Es Potya. Me ha despertado con sus potentes maullidos. Creo que está hambrienta… ¿No te dije que la alimentaras antes de que iniciara tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Lo hice. Llené su platito con alimento y ella lo comió todo. Y también comió de mi pastel de cumpleaños.

—¿Sí? pues ha estado maullando como cuando quiere comer… Oh, mírala, Yuratchka, está llena de lodo. Parece como si se hubiera revolcado en el fango del patio trasero… ¿Qué hacías afuera, gatita? Nunca te ha gustado la calle—susurró Nikolai al animalito mientras le acariciaba las patitas tiesas de barro.

Potya maulló fuerte y miró fijamente a Yuri, como acusándolo. El rubio tragó saliva con cierto esfuerzo.

—Seguro salió a merodear y… —Potya le gruñó y Yuri tuvo que morderse los labios para no enfadarla más

—Vaya, está muy molesta —susurró el abuelo, sorprendido—, seguro que tiene mucha hambre… Intenté darle uno de sus sobres favoritos pero lo rechazó, por eso he tenido que venir a buscarte.

Nikolai hizo una pequeña pausa durante la cual dejó escapar un gran bostezo.

—Anda, hijo, cárgala tú y aliméntala. Pero no hagas ningún ruido. Tu amigo Otabek debe estar durmiendo todavía.

—Sí, abuelito, no te preocupes —respondió Yuri tomando en sus brazos a la gatita quien no dejaba de mirarlo con sus ojos grandes y molestos—. Yo me encargo de Potya. Vuelve a dormir.

—Hasta mañana, Yuratchka.

—Hasta mañana, abuelito. Descansa y no te preocupes de nada. Ahora mismo voy a alimentarla, solo voy a buscar mis pantuflas.

—Está bien. Y recuerda: no hagas mucho ruido o despertaras a Otabek.

Sin decir más, Nikolai se giró y caminó de nuevo rumbo al sofá. Yuri lo vio tumbarse y cubrirse con las mantas mientras sus cansados ojos se cerraban. Entonces, con Potya en brazos, Yuri se volvió y cerró su puerta. En cuanto lo hizo, Otabek, que aún seguía desnudo debajo de la cama, salió de ahí y se apresuró a vestirse.

—Escuché todo mientras estaba escondido sobándome las costillas—dijo riendo mientras se ponía el pantalón del pijama.

—Lo siento, Beka. No quería empujarte ni patearte pero… me asusté muchísimo.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. También yo me asusté. Cuando escuché la voz de Nikolai lo primero que pensé fue que venía a matarme.

Yuri rio.

—Fue una falsa alarma. El abuelo no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Todo fue culpa de Potya… Eres una pequeña traidora ¡Por tu culpa nos hemos llevado un susto de muerte!—le dijo Yuri a la gatita mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Otabek sonrió al mirar a Yuri hablando con su mascota como si ella entendiera cada una de sus palabras.

—Lo hiciste para vengarte de mí por haberte lanzado por la ventana, ¿verdad?—siguió diciendo Yuri. Potya maulló ofendida. Pero los ojos verdes del rubio se suavizaron cuando la gatita volvió a maullar, esta vez lastimeramente—. Oh, perdóname por eso, Potya. Yo solo quería estar con Otabek y tú no dejabas de maullar ni de mirarme mal… Pero no volveré a hacerte algo así ¡lo juro!—exclamó, abrazándola contra su pecho.

Al principio, orgullosa como era, la gatita se revolvió un poco entre sus brazos pero al final cedió lamiéndole la mejilla. Y en señal de perdón acurrucó su cabecita peluda en la cuenca del cuello de su amo.

—¿Lanzaste a Potya al barro… por mí?

El rostro de Yuri se tiñó de un rojo intenso al escuchar la voz asombrada del kazajo. Se había olvidado de Otabek por completo al tratar de contentar a su pequeña mascota, y recién se daba cuenta que su novio había escuchado toda la historia de sus líos con Potya.

—Fue en un momento de desesperación —respondió enseguida.

—Desesperación… por mí —acotó Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡No te creas tanto, imbécil! —gruñó Yuri al verlo sonreír—. Ya dije que no volveré a hacer algo como eso otra vez.

—No me malentiendas, Yuri, por favor —se apresuró a explicar el kazajo mientras sus brazos lo atrapaban (a Yuri y a Potya) en un abrazo—. Es solo que… sé lo que significa ella para ti, y que tú hayas hecho todo eso por estar conmigo es…

—¿Estúpido?... Puedes decirlo. Sé que lo fue —musitó Yuri.

—Bueno, yo no diría tanto. En realidad me siento… halagado.

—¿Halagado?... No sé si me gusta esa palabra. Me parece que tu ego se infla con ella.

—No es así. Lo que quiero decir es que me agrada saber que te gusto tanto… porque tú también me gustas demasiado.

Yuri sonrió ante la confesión.

—¿También te gustó lo que hicimos en la cama, Beka? —ronroneó Yuri.

—Me gustó mucho, sí… Pero estoy de acuerdo en que no debes hacerlo otra vez.

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a lo de Potya… Eso de no lanzarla por la ventana solo para estar conmigo. No será necesario, Yura.

El rostro rojo de Yuri se iluminó en cuanto vio la sonrisa llena de complicidad que Otabek le estaba dando.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Sí. Siempre que tú quieras.

—¡Oh, Beka!

Sin soltar a Potya, Yuri se lanzó sobre él. Sin temor a caer y seguro de que Otabek lo sujetaría enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura del kazajo y le llenó la cara de besos pequeños mientras, efectivamente, Otabek lo sostenía con ambos brazos evitando una estrepitosa caída.

—Te amo —susurró Yuri momentos después contra sus labios.

—Y yo te amo a ti… Estuviste increíble hace un rato, ¿lo sabes?

—Tú también… Espero podamos repetirlo pronto.

—Pronto, Yura —prometió volviendo a besarlo—. Ahora será mejor que vuelva a la habitación de Nikolai —dijo, bajándolo despacio.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor —respondió el rubio.

Otabek le sonrió. Luego miró a Potya y acarició suavemente su cabecita para despedirse de ella. El animalito maulló sonoramente.

 Luego, cuando el kazajo se giró hacia la puerta y ya estaba por salir, Yuri lo llamó.

—Gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños, Beka. Fue… alucinante. Has sido el mejor regalo que he tenido en años.

Otabek le guiñó y salió de la habitación dejando a Yuri a solas con Potya.

Entonces Yuri levantó a su gatita por los aires y dio vueltas con ella, llevándola de aquí para allá por todo el cuarto y sonriendo feliz porque definitivamente había tenido un cumpleaños maravilloso.

Y fue así, queridos animalitos del bosque… entre pastel de limón y piroshki, planes desesperados y somníferos, una gatita molesta y un kazajo sexy, un par de sinceros _Te amo_ y sexo alucinante… como Yuri Plisetsky celebró su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Un cumpleaños que, en el futuro, Yuri recordaría con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

**FIN.**

* * *

 

**Esto es algo que escribí para el cumple de Yuri. Ya sé que llega dos meses tarde pero, bueno, llegó al fin. Es mi primer lemon otayuri y siento que ha quedado un poco apresurado :S Creo que es así porque ambos, Yuri y Otabek, ya llevaban un buen rato en la vil abstinencia y, pues, estaban ansiosos (?) xDD La próxima vez me esforzaré todavía más para que el lemon salga lindo.**

**Btw, ¡AMO a Potyaaaaaaa!¡Denle amorsh en sus comentarios, por favor! (si es que alguien va a escribir comentario :p)**

**Gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;-)**


End file.
